Pressure
by Charliee222
Summary: Alex does a favor for an old friend and Sean gets caught up in it. Charles is onto them but can Sean keep his mouth shut for long enough?


"Where are you going?" Asked Sean sleepily as he saw Alex leaving the room.

"Go back to sleep."

"Are you leaving?" Persisted Sean.

"No, I'll be back by morning." Replied Alex getting agitated.

"I want to come with you." Said Sean sitting up and rubbing his eyes to wake himself up a bit more.

"You're shattered, and, I don't want you to come with me so just go back to sleep."

"One little scream from me and I'll wake up the whole house," said Sean. "Don't doubt I won't do it."

"Fine, come." Said Alex looking out the door again to check there was no one coming.

"Where are we going?"

"Some mates need a help in hand."

"What sort of mates? What sort of help in hand?"

"They have some stuff that they need me to hide. The police will never look here so I said I'd take it off their hands."

"You mean drugs?" Asked Sean as they both walked out of their room and down the corridor.

"What else would you need to hide from the police?"

"If Charles finds out he would go mad."

"He's not going to find out though is he?"

"He probably does a scout in his mind for things like drugs and alcohol," Sean said mimicking what Charles does by putting two fingers on his head. "If anyone even thinks about them he's probably straight on their case."

"Then we just have to be careful not to think about them." Said Alex thinking he was stating the obvious.

"Not thinking about something will mean that you're thinking about it." Said Sean, the pressure of keeping the secret obviously getting to him. Alex rounded on him.

"There's a way I can make you never talk about it." He said holding his fist up.

"That's quite alright, I can keep it shut."

They were stood just outside the gate waiting for Alex's friends to turn up. A white van approached them and slowed down just at the gate. A man with no hair rolled down his window.

"Alex, mate, good to see you." He said reaching his arm out the window for a friendly handshake.

"Len, this is Sean." Said Alex shaking his hand then pointing to Sean.

"When you said we were meeting someone to hide drugs I didn't expect someone so nice."

"I'm not so nice if you cross me." Said Len with a serious face before cracking and laughing with Alex joining in. Len got out the van and opened the back doors. He pulled out a backpack that looked full.

"Is it just the one bag?" Asked Alex.

"There's four, is that okay?" Said Len leaning in to get more bags out.

"That's fine, me and Sean share a room so we have loads of room." Said Alex taking a second bag from Len. Alex handed the two bags to Sean who hesitated before he took them. Alex took the last two bags off Len and put them over his shoulder.

"I'll come and get them when the coast is clear." Said Len closing the doors to his van.

"I'll be on the same number so just give me a call." Said Alex.

"Will do." Said Len getting back in his car. Alex and Sean headed back inside with the bags full of some sort of drugs.

"We'll be dead if we get caught." Said Sean.

"Stop panicking, we won't get caught," said Alex. "I've done this enough times and never got caught."

"What were you inside for then?" Asked Sean.

"None of your business." Said Alex, stopping walking and looking at Sean to show he was serious.

"Sure." Said Sean panicking Alex would unleash his power on him. Alex smiled to loosen the tension.

"Don't worry, we'll be giving them back to him within the week." Reassured Alex. When they got back to their room Alex hid the backpacks at the bottom of the wardrobe.

"So, this never happened?" Asked Sean while he got into bed.

"No, it never happened." Said Alex closing the wardrobe and making his way to his own bed.

Alex woke up in the morning and Sean's bed was already empty. His eyes flashed to the wardrobe as he remembered last night's events. He hadn't really wanted to do it but Len was a good mate and Alex didn't want him getting in trouble. He hoped he would call soon because a small part of him though Sean was right with saying that Charles would find out. He left his room and was walking down the corridor.

"Alex," shouted Charles from behind. "Wait, I want to talk to you."

"What is it Professor?" Asked Alex waiting for Charles to catch up.

"Sean has been acting shady, is there anything I should know? I could just read his mind but I'm respecting my student's privacy for now."

"I hadn't noticed." Said Alex, trying to act as calm as possible.

"I may have a sneaky peak."

"Once you do you can't go back. I think he's nervous about your assessment you're giving us next week." Said Alex thinking quickly on his feet.

"He doesn't need to be nervous for that."

"He's a tool."

"You're not meant to talk about your classmates like that." Said Charles.

"Right." Said Alex taking the exit to go outside leaving Charles in the corridor. Alex spotted Sean sat on a bench and jogged over to him.

"Alex, I think Charles suspects something." Said Sean standing up when Alex got close to him.

"He's just asked if there was any reason for you to be acting shady."

"He knows!" Said Sean throwing his arms in the air.

"Keep your voice down! He doesn't know. He's respecting our privacy he said." Alex said in a low voice.

"You're going to have to move them, that way when he finds out I won't be able to give away where they are."

"I can't move them anywhere. Stop acting shady and we'll be fine. Trust me." Reassured Alex.

"I can do that," said Sean more to himself than to Alex. "What drugs?" Alex responded with a smile.

"He'll never know." Said Alex.

"Afternoon Sean." Said Charles as he entered his office where Sean was already sat.

"Raven said you wanted to talk to me." Said Sean.

"Yes, Alex said you were nervous for the assessment."

"Yes, but he said it was just a check up and I didn't have to do good so I'm okay now." Said Sean standing up hoping it would end the conversation.

"You still seem nervous."

"No, I'm fine." Said Sean even though he was positive he was acting more and more suspicious.

"I can take a look if you want." Said Charles lifting his two fingers up to his head.

"No, no. I'm fine," said Sean but Charles' fingers were still heading towards his head. "It's a breech of privacy." Shouted Sean quickly. That made Charles stop.

"If I find out you've been up to something, and haven't told me, you'll wish you'd told me now." Said Charles.

"Good job I haven't been up to anything then." Said Sean wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. Charles nodded to the door indicating that Sean could leave and Sean didn't have to wait for him to ask him twice. Charles knew something was up but he didn't know what.

"Charles knows." Said Sean as he came into his and Alex's room.

"You told him?" Asked Alex jumping off his bed alarmed.

"No, he doesn't know what is up, but he knows something is up."

"Sean, you panicked me then. If we loose these drugs Charles will be the least of our worries," said Alex. "Len called and he can picked them up tonight, think you can last that long?"

"Sure, if Charles finds out after we give them back it won't be as bad as if he found out now." Said Sean.

"Like I say, if Len doesn't get these drugs back then Charles will be the least of our worries.

It was midnight and Alex and Sean were stood with the four backpacks waiting for Len to show. They saw some headlights in the distance and when they saw it was a white van that confirmed it was Len. He pulled up and Alex and him greeted each other with the same handshake they had done the previous night.

"Cheers for this, the cops left empty handed so they won't show their embarrassed faces around any time soon." Said Len as he put all four bags into the back of his van.

"Fancy giving us a little taster of them?" Asked Alex. Len unzipped one of the bags and took two small bags of whatever drugs there were and handed them both to Alex.

"A bag each, to say thank you." He said while getting in his van.

"Great." Replied Alex and Len drove off eager to get back home and hide his drugs.

"You're seriously going to do drugs here?" Asked Sean as they turned to go back into the school.

"Probably not, but you have to make sure they appreciate a job well done." Replied Alex.

"I can't believe we got away with it. It feels so good, count me in on the next one." Said Sean getting far too excited for what it was.

"The next what?" They heard someone say only a few yards away. Charles rolled into view and both Sean's and Alex's faces dropped.

"Dang." Said Sean.


End file.
